


Ride or Die

by YourWriter



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Crack, How Do I Tag, I think?, M/M, Mention of blood, No angst at all, assassin bin, assistan gyu, brief mention of tyunningjun, brief portrayal of violence, i swear this is mostly fluff, mild profanities, soogyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWriter/pseuds/YourWriter
Summary: Life threatening situations triggers emotions that are pent up and kept away from sight, at least for Beomgyu, seeing as he’s gotten back on his wits and found himself by the Han River with Soobin, eating ice cream like the cops weren’t just after their tails earlier and he’d stared down the other’s eyes.He said, “you know, for a man adept at killing people, your eyes are incredibly, remarkably, soft."
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Ride or Die

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here I offer soogyuist and non-soogyuist a soogyu fic!
> 
> [Early disclaimer! I'm in no way belittling or degrading anyone in this work of fiction nor am I in a way talking bad about anyone in this! This is straight out fresh from my imagination and does not correlate to anything in real life. Thanks!]

Beomgyu hastily sat in front of the man who was waiting for him for the past fifteen minutes. He looked up and smiled at said man, apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Bin, my bus arrived late." He said and Soobin only shook his head.

"You're going to be the cause why we'll fail—"

"You. Not we." Beomgyu interrupted with his index finger pointed at Soobin who furrowed his brows. "And you could've picked me up but you didn't."

"Freak off," Soobin hissed. "I'll break your neck if I have to, Beomgyu." 

Beomgyu chuckled at the man's remark.

"Funny how you say that while looking like a bunny trapped on a giant human's body." He said and wiped an imaginary tear on his eyes.

"Fuck off. Can't we just get over this?" Soobin gave up and leaned on his chair. His gaze roaming around the food court. "I don't want to stay longer here, it's nasty."

"Woah, woah, woah, says you who take lives—"

"Shut up and get over your work, you dimwit." Soobin cut him off before he even finished his sentence though he just shrugged it off. Not like he wasn't used to that yet. It's Soobin's way of showing his love.

"Okay," he said and pulled out his tablet. He placed it in the middle of the table so both of them will see what's in it. He turned it on, and immediately, a blueprint of the entire mall and three small particular names were plastered on the screen and was on the move. "Now, you see these three bad boys, walking around like idiots, not knowing they've reached their life's free trial, they have to either subscribe now or turn down the offer. But unfortunately, in this lifetime, they have no choice." 

"Alright, we'll take them—"

"You'll." Beomgyu cheekily smiled as he corrected Soobin and the man glowered at him.

"Can you for once, shut the bugger up?"

"Nope. I trust you know I'm not getting my hands laid on people's sanguine fluid." He said while nodding then lowering his gaze and pointing on the screen. "Look at the blood red beetle, he's already leaving."

"I'll go, I want this done." Soobin whispered and stood from his seat. Beomgyu scrambled to his feet as he struggled to push his few other things inside his bag and followed Soobin right behind.

They went down to the parking lot, at the very basement and walked past the emergency door and into the grassy dry backside of the mall. Beomgyu was astonished to see such a ridiculous place right behind a considerably pretty mall.

He stopped and leaned over the rusty door of the exit, crossed his arms and watched as Soobin approached a man standing outside the door of his car as he wore his trusty leather gloves, silently, like a feline casually lurking around. When Soobin stopped just right behind the man, he quickly did his job and Beomgyu does not want to explicitly narrate the grotesque scenario Soobin created. It's just that Soobin laid both his hand on each side of the man’s head and twisted it like it was just a wire, he'd learn to make the target's death easy back in their training days, all as fast as he can, he learned from the best, and then the poor human fell flat on the floor with a crushing sound, probably from the collision of the dry grass and his pretty suit. Then Soobin unlocked the car doors and he leaned inside. Half of his body came back, his right hand holding a little handy knife and proficiently slit the man's throat and blood gushed out. Yep, Beomgyu wasn't really up to narrating what happened. 

When Soobin finished his work, he walked back to Beomgyu who had both his lips jutting out unconsciously and was holding out a white towel and alcohol while his face was contorted into one of disgust.

"One down, two blood more to go." Beomgyu murmured. "Can you remove that filthy liquid on your cheeks? It looks disgusting, darling." He said out loud and Soobin took his offer.

"There's security cameras around—"

“Hush, hush now, I’ve had Tyunning work and exploit on that, do not worry thy assistant’s the best among the rest and won’t let us get incarcerated.” Beomgyu said, batting his eyelashes up to the elder who just looked at him. 

"Where are the others?" Soobin eagerly asked, choosing to look away from the teasing younger.

Beomgyu shivered at it. He can't believe Soobin could transform into a decepticon or a deadly assassin rather, into something softer than his couch, which is only a bit softer than the rock bottom. Nevertheless, Soobin looked like a normal college kid, only less stressed than most, likes studying and is a snob, has a part time job at Starbucks and has his own little apartment, is also independent and pays for his own bills, buys his own food and necessities, all of that was in the morning and yet when the night comes, he's a complete different person. Beomgyu admired him for that. 

"Next one has already fled away from here, he's back on the West, the other's on the East. We still have approximately two and a half hours before it gets completely dark." Beomgyu responded, his eyes back and trained on the tablet's screen.

"Fancy. Now we have time, how about you treat me to the ice cream parlor that just opened?" Soobin suggested and Beomgyu looked up at him incredulously.

"I want to finish this task already, can't we do it first?" He asked and truth be told, he really does want to end this but he also wants to eat ice cream with said lad. Yes, they're killing people, well, not really him, but he helps people to get killed but he's still in his last year in college! He's got homework to do, notes to review and tests to pass!

And maybe a little love life to work on? Perhaps?

“You do the killing, then.” Said Soobin and walked past him back into the parking lot

And that might’ve sparked Beomgyu’s side that made Soobin go insane with all the boy’s irritating complaints and continuous grumble that resulted in him shutting the boy up with yet another life threat before asking where the other target was exactly at the moment.

There Beomgyu stood by the railing of the fourth floor, succeeding into pissing Soobin off, past the two security cameras and a bit into the corner where a poster stood aside, looking at his tablet while Soobin stood waiting beside him.

"Right behind us, is the fire exit, has no cameras at all, no alarms, what kind of mall is this, don’t they think there might be a crime that could happen in here—”

“Alright now shut up with your complaints and continue.”

Beomgyu only rolled his eyes upon the elder’s words yet obeyed him no less.

“In ann estimated amount of four minutes and sixty seven seconds—”

“You mean five minutes and seven seconds.”

“Shut up, it’s none of your business, I said what I said.”

Beomgyu looked up at the sniggering Soobin and started a little staring test with the elder and wouldn’t have broken it if it weren’t for his tablet vibrating, it’s alarm setting off as the target runs close to their position. He looked around, left and right, observing his surroundings for a little while before getting back on his eyes on the screen.

“Guess. You have three minutes to finish your job behind that door starting in two minutes before a security guard climbs up the escalator and arrives on this floor in about thirty five seconds. I suggest you run down the fire exit and meet me back at the basement to reduce fatality of the situation. Phone me when your there, I’ll be up around looking at those Dior boots, they look fab.” Beomgyu stated, looking past Soobin’s shoulder and into a Dior shop.

Three seconds of silence and Beomgyu looked up to see Soobin’s facial expression only to be greeted by a surprised one which made him slightly feel offended.

“I know. I’m smart. I’m good at calculating. Now, before your two minutes run out, terminate that little lilioceris or get caught, or kill who gets you caught then flee.” Beomgyu said brushing past Soobin and into the said shop.

Soobin only shook his head and started to pull on his leather gloves and a little square blade out from his jacket’s secret pocket.

  


No less than twenty minutes and Soobin emerged from the fire exit door of the basement, Beomgyu who was leaning on a random Chevy parked there perked up and retracted his gaze from his interesting fingernails.

“Glad your back. I was able to finish one of my essays, two of my projects, pass one of my tests, buy a messenger bag at Balenciaga for my equipment and manage a whole conversation with the salesman from Louis who gave me an early present for my birthday in March.” Beomgyu dramatically and eventfully said. The boy then raised up a little paper bag from Louis Vuitton.

He wasn’t lying about that last part. 

Soobin doesn't really doubt Beomgyu's flirting skills and attractive charms, but he does want the younger to tone it down, or stop it completely. He doesn't like it. And for one, Beomgyu could just ask him to buy him anything, he just needs to ask.

“Fuck off. You’re saying it, like killing people’s easy just like how easy it is to drink water.”

“Didn’t say that.” Beomgyu raised both his hands which held two different bags from two different designer brands. “Anyways, one more to go, and the damselfly is on his way out the back.” The younger’s lips pointed down behind Soobin where a man wearing casual clothes was indeed on his way to push the door out of the parking lot. “Go make use of your long legs and kill that bug.”

Beomgyu was leaning with ease, watching the murder happen. The body fell and it’s when a siren from nearby that started to make his heartbeat hammer in utter shock. He knew the bodies would get discovered in no time, but he didn’t expect it to be this early, it hasn’t even been this early for so long!

Soobin who was kneeled on the ground still at his place and unbreaking, performing, Beomgyu doesn’t know, the guy might be performing a surgery, he doesn’t care, they have to go now.

“Yah!” He bellowed from the distance, gripping tight at his tablet ready to send an emergency alarm. “Give up, let’s go!” He yelled. The siren coming too close.

“Shut up, you’re in no way helping!” Soobin shouted back.

Only when Beomgyu caught sight of the red and blue lights that he got the urge to pull Soobin, but the man was faster than him and stood up from his surgery scene, removed the leather gloves on his left hand and grabbed Beomgyu’s stunned body towards the maze of a parking lot, making twists and turns here and there that Beomgyu could not cope up with as he was still fazed.

His soul just got back when Soobin squeezed his hand.

“That was a close call.” He murmured breathlessly. Chest heaving up and down roughly.

“Glad you didn’t just drop your bags.” Soobin replied then pulled his car keys.

They were now on the road and Beomgyu’s got completely hold of himself. He was utterly scared then, but he’ll refuse to talk it out on Soobin, instead, resorting to his usual remarks to break down the ice cold ambience.

“This is just a hard life, imagine, people keep following and running after us! What even do they want? Our autograph or something?”

“Justice, Gyu, justice. It’s what they want.”

“Dzuh, what justice? We take down corrupt people because the crocodile cops won’t do it themselves, what’s wrong about that? One more thing is that those people we just—” Beomgyu paused and made a gesture with his hand, particularly his thumb, brushing over his neck as a sign of death and continued, “are bad boys, who decide to just fuck around and do snitch and snatch as their sport, it’s just right they go to hell this early because they're traitorous and disloyal and fuck disloyal people, who knows what else they’d do—” Beomgyu was then, finally, cut off by Soobin’s index finger brushing over his lips.

They’d stopped and Beomgyu just noticed they were at a familiar place.

“Yes, yes, I understand now shut your ass and let’s get you some ice cream. You’re more fired up than me.” Said Soobin and unbuckled his seatbelt then jumped out of his car.

Beomgyu was confused as to why they were there instead of the covert but hopped out nonetheless.

Soobin pulled him through and through, food stand after food stand, until it was only ice creams in their hands and they had arrived at the familiar side of Han River.

They once stopped inside a small shop to eat tteokboki when the news on the small chubby TV caught Beomgyu's attention. He nudged Soobin by the arm and pointed at the TV screen with his lips.

On the screen flashed a cop getting interviewed, on the background was an ambulance and a stretcher with a man covered in white sheet getting pulled inside the ambulance. 

It only took a couple of seconds to understand that the police in the interview and his team hadn't got any idea who the culprit was and that pulled a boulder out of Beomgyu's chest.

"We did great." He said a little too loud that people near them looked in their direction suspiciously. "I told you, just a little push in reviewing your books, we'll get through it." He added, a little too awkward and nervous but then the eyes went astray and Beomgyu was able to breathe out while Soobin on his side, tried his best in suppressing his laughter but failed to do so and completely offended Beomgyu.

"Nice try."

  


They were now walking side by side, silently binging on their ice creams, though Beomgyu’s head was in a crowd. He’d been with Soobin for years now, had worked with him a hundred times, seen him take people down to their end yet it’s still heart stopping and mysterious how the man could change into something so deadly and somber into someone who giggles a lot while eating, tells dumb stories about his day, throw stupid jokes and be less serious than when he’s in the battlefield. Beomgyu would never get used to everything, with the way the elder looks too attractive when he’s on work and he could literally be a care bear character five seconds later.

Both of them have halted on their tracks and silently decided on themselves to stop and look at the pretty view in front of them.

“Today’s been tough for you, you deserve this little treat.” Soobin is nice. Too nice to him that Beomgyu might have tripped and fallen.

“I know. And you know I’ve never been in this kind of life threatening situation.” He said, finishing off his ice cream cone.

“Yeonjun hyung and I had gone through the worst, I’m glad you’re not there when we almost got caught red handed.” Soobin chuckled.

“What do you mean? Your words could literally mean two things, one is that you don’t want me there because I make things worse or two—“

“Two. Yep. Two.” Soobin said with ease, finishing his ice cream off, too.

“Two, is that I’ll definitely get us caught?” Beomgyu said, a little offended. He may be clumsy sometimes but he’d never get caught. At least that's how he thinks it is. Or at least if Soobin's there to save his damsel in distress ass.

“No! Not that!” Soobin said defensively. “You know, the other way around… And if that'll happen I'll protect you.” Then he said shyly. Of course, Soobin does remember, right at this exact place, they had a life binding contract of pinky promise. _You'll protect me and I'll protect you._

He could really not believe Choi Soobin and his great expression changing techniques.

“Just say you love me and care for me so much you want to take me into your arms and never let the world harm me.” Beomgyu teasingly said but Soobin’s eyes were far from disagreeing with what he said, nor it was placed in disgust.

It was rather light, and gentle and it was shining in neon colors underneath the city lights. It was enchanting and Beomgyu was far from receding, and resting his gaze that was straight intent up on the other. They were silent, no heated tension, just them both staring at each other and just kidding, there was maybe a tension, a spark, but Beomgyu refused to acknowledge that now, maybe some other time, but not now, he’s too enamoured by Soobin’s expressive eyes.

Absentmindedly, Beomgyu leaned closer, still staring, and mumbled,

"You know, for a man adept at killing people, your eyes are incredibly, remarkably, soft." 

  


  


  


\+ Bonus +  


"I know, thanks." Soobin remarked and smiled lightly at the shorter boy.

Beomgyu rolled his eyes and moved back.

"Way to kill the vibe." He said.

"It's okay, just say you love me too." Soobin nudged him and Beomgyu swore in his mind he could've pushed Soobin down the water out of pure love.

"Oh, shut your face, bamboo man." Said Beomgyu and started to waltz down the trail path.

"Alright then Beomie bear."

"Fuck off!"

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone here have any ideas for the title please drop it on the comments and I'll change it to that because I don't really know why the title's like that.


End file.
